


Triplets

by weeklongdate



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeklongdate/pseuds/weeklongdate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are triplets and Nick and Harry are married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this and I don't know why because I hate writing but I needed this fic and I'm sorry that its written pretty badly and also I didn't edit because I had assessments I should have been doing instead of this sorry also because i know how much kid fics hurt

It wasn’t planned this way. They were only supposed to be adopting one, y’know, ease themselves into parenthood, maybe a sibling in a few years. But just the one to start. That was the plan anyway. 

They had walked in and met with the manager. She was happy to let them adopt - although it wasn't the most conventional relationship, she couldn't really refuse after all the money Harry had donated to them. They were led into the room full of crying babies and toddlers. Sweaty palms clenched tightly to the others. And it was then that Harry fell in love. 

 

And that, I suppose, is how Nick ended up standing outside the orphanage, no doubt paying enormous amounts of money (not that it mattered, he is married to Harry Styles) in order to call back to England. The phone was ringing and ringing and Nick didn't care if Aimee was out or at work or whatever he needed her so he was going to keep calling until she picked up.

“Im in the middle of a meeting Nicholas you’ve called 5 times this is costing you a fortune what do you want?” She sounds irritable. Nick doesn't care. He is currently having a crisis that is bigger than Aimees stupid meeting.

Nick finds himself gasping for air. Where is his ventolin inhaler? Oh, right, in Harrys pocket because he was stupid and wore shorts with no pockets and oh god is he going to die right here on the phone to Aimee?

Aimees voice comes through the receiver again. “Nick?” Well at least she sounds a bit more worried now. 

“T-triplets.” He eventually splutters

“What are you on about Nick? Arent you in Ghana? Are you at the orphanage? Whats going on?”

The barrage of questions coming through the phone gave him some time to calm his breathing.

“Triplets Aimee. He’s fallen in love with fucking triplets. And I can’t even say no to him because I fucking love him and he fucking loves them but jesus Aimee I don’t even know if I can handle one baby let alone three.” Okay so maybe his breathing wasn't calm after all. 

“Alright okay Nick you're gonna have to calm down okay? Breathe with me okay in and out in and out.”

He’s breathing in time with Aimee. In and out, in and out. He’s breathing okay alright. 

“Now what was that again?” 

 

And so Nick recounts the story of how they had walked into the room and Harry had looked around with those eyes of his that just say ‘I need to help everyone’. And then how he had looked at Nick with those eyes that say ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘please don't leave me’ all at once. And how Harry let go of his hand an walked over to the crib and then how he looked at Nick with those eyes that said ‘come here’ and ‘I love them’ and ‘please don't leave them’ all at once. And how Nick had walked over and found himself looking into a crib with not one, but three babies all lying together because there wasn't enough room in the orphanage. And then Nick told Aimee how it was understandable, why these three babies were up for adoption. Their mother was unable to look after the 2 kids she already had, let alone new triplets. And then about how the orphanage had a policy that meant they had to take all three if they wanted to adopt them but that didn't matter because its not like Nick would ever split them up anyway. And then how Harry had looked at him with those eyes that Nick couldn't even describe because he didn't know what they said, all he knew was that suddenly they were being taken into a room and were looking at paperwork. And then how Nick had told Harry he was just going out for a fag because he ‘swears he’s giving them up once the kids [my god does that say kidS] come home so he is going to enjoy them while they last’. And thats how Nick arrived here, outside an orphanage in Ghana, not smoking (because he actually decided to give up when he finished that last packet at the airport he just hadn't told Harry in case he failed), frantically calling Aimee in a panic about his predicament. 

 

“So you’re adopting three babies then?” Aimee sounds a bit more bemused than worried after Nicks recount.

“Well… yea, I suppose so?” 

“That shouldn't end in a question Nick.” Oh god she has her mum voice on  “Are you adopting triplets? You need to know now because this isn't something you can say you're obsessed with and then get over in a month or two. These are kids Nick. Real life kids who you will have to look after and love and provide for for the next 18 years.”  

When did Aimee get so rational and responsible?

And so Nick sits down on the one bench outside the orphanage and Aimee asks if he’s alright and Nick says yes but can she please stay on the line while he thinks a little bit and so she does. And so Nick sits and thinks about everything that has happened since that first night he met Harry properly and fell in love with him, because it was love at first sight for Nick.

 

He thought about how they were friends for a bit and how Nick had accepted that Harry was straight and there was no chance and so he would take the friendship if thats all he could get.

And then how Harry had confided in him the night of his 18th birthday party and how they had left in a taxi together and gone back to Nicks place.

And how that night they didn't sleep together they had just kissed and laid in Nicks bed and talked all night.

And then how, after a few months of dating quietly, on and off while Harry toured, a day here and a week there, Harry had told his management. And they had said he had to break it off because ‘there was _absolutely_ no way Harry could be dating a man let alone Nick Grimshaw.’

And how Harry had ignored them and stayed with Nick anyway because he said he loved him and how that was the first time Nick had really been able to say that back to someone and feel completely truthful. 

And the many, many girls that Harry had to be seen with in order for management to not suspect anything. 

And then Harry had turned 19 and they had their one year anniversary (which is the real reason Harry had two parties). 

And then how Harry had gone away for months at a time and how that was the hardest part and they had both gotten so frustrated that they had to break things off.

And how those months were some of the hardest Nick has ever had.

And then, how finally, _finally,_ Harry had come home from Australia and Japan. And _finally_ the Take Me Home Tour was over. And even though they knew the next tour was starting soon, it didn't matter, because they were together for a few months now. 

And how, Nick hadn’t known it at the time, but Harry had signed the new contract with one extra condition, one that would be a deal breaker (because lets be honest, any company would have taken One Direction at that point), that Harry was allowed to go public, that he could come out and that he could really _be_ with Nick. 

And so then, when Harry had started holding his hand when they went Christmas shopping, Nick had given him a funny look and Harry had just kissed him, right there, in the middle of Camden. And everything had seemed alright.

And how they had gotten through the next tour because Harry was able to fly back for Nick and Nick was able to fly out for Harry because they were public and could do that now.

And the years that followed and how, although they were hard, they got through them because they loved each other and that was enough for them. 

And then, that day in 2016, when Nick had decided that he was going to do it. He was going to do the thing that he never ever thought he would get to do. He was going to propose.

And how Harry had been so surprised, because Nick had never ever even spoken about marriage and it just wasn't a think Harry thought he would be in to. 

But he had said yes, because really, thats all he had ever wanted, was a family.

And the wedding, which had been just close friends and family. No more than 30 people. And it had been at a country house in Scotland (Harrys choice). And they had Ellie Goulding’s ‘How Long Will I Love You’ as their first song (Harrys choice). And how Nick had make quiet dolphin noises in Harrys ear while they danced because he still thought himself to be hilarious. 

And then how they had gone on a honeymoon to the Turks and Caicos island Parrot Cay (Nicks choice, because he said he needed a tan). And how, laying there, on their private beach at night, Harry had first mentioned kids. And Nick had just smiled and said “I’m obsessed with kids”. Which had sent Harry into a fit of giggles because who actually says that when trying to have a serious conversation about a family?

And okay so maybe it wasn't the best response, but after they had both subsided and had another drink (or two) they really had sat down and talked about it. And Harry had mentioned how he had always wanted kids, and how he loved seeing Nick with all their friends’ kids.

And really, who is Nick to deny Harry Styles-Grimshaw kids?

And so then, they had gotten back to England, and One Direction had announced their hiatus (because Zayn and Perrie had a little girl and Louis was about to get married to Eleanor and Liam was trying to figure out how to propose and Niall was starting up his recording studio and really they all just needed a break), and they had set up house just outside of London so that Nick could still commute to the BBC for the mornings (although his time on the breakfast show was coming to an end, he could feel it). 

And the months and months of paperwork and counselling and meetings and home inspections to see if they could adopt. And then being told they could and the look on Harrys face. 

 

And _wow_ that was a lot of thinking for a 5 minute cigarette break. 

 

So yea, maybe Nick did want kids. And maybe, initially, that want was entirely linked to his love for a certain popstar. But even so, Nick had grown to love the idea of kids. And had been excited when they had gone shopping for a crib to bring the baby home to. And hadn't even been frustrated when they had to check in the baby carrier onto the plane. And had been super excited this morning on the trip from the airport to the orphanage. And he thought again about Harry’s face when he saw the triplets. And then he had decided. 

“Okay Aimee.”

“Okay? Okay what Nicholas?” The anticipation in her voice was evident.

“Okay. I suppose I’m getting three babies then.” Nick exhaled. There. He had said it. It was done now. 

“Oh. My. God.” The response from Aimee was…actually not surprising at all, its Aimee. 

“What? Is that bad? Am I making a mistake? Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

“God no Nick. You're getting babies. Babies, plural. Oh wow. Three of them. THREE NICK! And all at once. But you’ll be fine, maybe. No, you’ll be fine. You have Harry and you're so good with everyone else's kids anyway. You're gonna be a great dad. So, what do you need me to do? Because you had the house set up for one baby not three.” 

“Right. Okay.”

Nick can see Harry peering out the door, looking for his husband. 

“Yea Aimes can you basically just go and pick up another two of _anything_ we already bought? Get Ian to help you rearrange the nursery I have to go Harrys looking for me but I’ll call you later okay?” 

 

And with that, he hangs up the phone and follows Harry back inside the orphanage, wondering if its possible to get someone to pick up another two baby carriers and drive them out here.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if you want me to write a part 2 to this tell me i suppose? on here or joshfrancutiepie on tumblr


End file.
